Another Morning
by Jcthegirl
Summary: "This is what you're afraid of?"  "Yes! Just look at it!"    Just a cute story about a morning in the Organization. Slight Aku/Xion. Oneshot.


Another Morning

It was an average morning in the Organization. It was about eight, though no change in light occurred to be able to tell the difference between night and day there. Most members had either left on a mission or were lounging in the Grey Area, with the exceptions of Xion and Axel. Xion was taking her usual shower, and Axel was asleep as always.

Axel was in the middle of a deep dreamless sleep when a high-pitched scream pierced the air. Normally he would be more worried since he was fairly sure it came from Xion, but considering it woke him up he grumpily dragged himself from bed and towards the source of the sound. He had taken a few sleepy steps out his door and had begun to turn to his right when a flailing mass of towel and skin came flying into him, nearly bowling him over. Irritated, he looked down at the thing cowering against him to find sopping wet black hair that was plastered to its owners face and neck. A deep blush crept in with the realization of her identity. He tried to calmly separate her from against his chest in vain.

"Xion, what are you-"

"AXEL, THERE'S THIS THING IN THE SHOWER AND IT'S GROSS AND DANGEROUS LOOKING AND IT WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK ME I'M SURE SO DON'T GO IN THERE!" Xion literally screamed in Axel's face. Under any other circumstance, her blush would try to compete with Axel's but in her fear, her face was only a light shade of rosy pink. Whether it was from flying down the hall as fast as she did or her embarrassment, Axel couldn't tell.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there Xion. So what exactly is in the shower?"

"I just told you!" Xion sighed loudly, exasperated.

Axel sighed. "Ok, stay here while I go check it out."

"You can't go in there by yourself!"

"What, don't think I can handle myself against your mysterious 'thing' that scared you so much?" Axel seemed amused and smirked.

"No, i-it's just like, it could be really dangerous! We have to hurry, it might get out and we'll have to search all over for it!"

Hiding behind Axel, Xion pushed him along towards the bathroom. Axel had never seen her this frightened by something like this before, so he decided to go check out whatever it was with her behind him. Hopefully it would be nothing so Xion's fears would be put to rest and he could go back to sleep after the whole ordeal.

When Xion had pushed Axel through the bathroom doorway, she stopped as he looked around cautiously. Taking slow steps towards the shower, he peered around the curtains. He pulled back the curtains slowly as he looked behind them, and when he seemed to spot something he looked surprised. Xion tensed when she saw his expression. Laughing, Axel flung back the curtains, startling Xion.

"_This_ is what you're afraid of?" He was laughing so hard he looked like he would fall over and into the shower. Xion peered anxiously over his shoulder to make sure he had not made a mistake by spotting something different. There, on the opposite wall of the showerhead, smugly and contentedly hanging from its perch, was a big, fat, ugly, brown, hairy _**SPIDER**_.

"Yes! Just look at it!" she shrieked.

"Xion, that's just a spider. This one's not even poisonous, judging by its markings."

"But-" Xion looked down at the little spider.

"Before, Larxene was talking about this kind of creature and even she seemed afraid. If Larxene's afraid of it, it's definitely something to be feared..."

Axel snickered. "Maybe that's just because you two are _girls_." The way he intoned "girls" angered Xion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, enraged though she wasn't completely sure why.

Axel ignored her question. "Here, if it makes you feel better I'll get rid of it-"

Xion grabbed his arm that was reaching for the spider. "Don't kill it!"

He turned to face her. The amused look held on his face. "Weren't you just freaking out over it a minute ago?"

She stopped for a moment, confused. "Well, yeah, but you just told me it wasn't dangerous..." Why did she get so flustered around him?

He smirked and flicked his hand in the spider's direction. A little poof of swirling darkness surrounded the spider, and it disappeared a moment later.

"Where did it go?" Xion was surprised.

He dismissed her question with a wave of his hand. "Away."

He walked past her and out the doorway, starting down the hall back to his room. Xion followed him out. In the hallway, her delayed blush overtook her face.

"Sorry for waking you up, Axel... Thanks for helping me, even if it wasn't dangerous..." Axel abruptly swung his body around to face her in a fluid motion. Xion wasn't expecting it, and she barely stopped herself in time to avoid running into him again. She found herself less than an inch from him. He looked down at her, grinning.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you'd excuse me, I've got some sleeping to do." Still blushing, she watched him walk back to his room. When he had disappeared through the doorway and the door closed, she started towards the Grey Area to get her mission, hoping no one else heard her outburst.

Back in Axel's room, Axel flung himself on his bed with his hands resting behind his head on the white pillow. He had closed his eyes and had started to rest again. He hadn't gotten far with his sleep when he heard yet another shrill shriek destroy the silence in the castle, this time coming from Larxene's room. He kept his eyes closed as he smirked to himself.

Just another morning in the Organization.

* * *

><p>Just a little story inspired by the spider I found in my shower. :I Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review~ c:<p> 


End file.
